A Moment in the Mind of Tate
by thedarklordfluffy
Summary: Now a series of one shots from random times during the series.  Title sucks; I know. Rated for Tate's mouth mostly, but I suppose violence and whatnot also contribute. BTW. Spoilers for those of you that are behind.
1. Halloween

**Ok, so here's attempt number 2 for an American Horror Story fic. As much as it pains me to tell you all this, but I do not, in fact, own AHS. If I did then there would be more Tate/Violet-y goodness, and copious amounts of time would be spent torturing Hayden within an inch of her afterlife. So! without further delay here we go!**

"You shouldn't keep sneaking in here, Addie."

The girl in question jumped slightly, "Oh, hi Tate."

Tate slowly walked out of the shadows towards the living girl. He stepped in the light cast through the open basement door and smiled. "Doctor and Mrs. Harmon won't like it if they catch you in here again."

"Then I won't let them see me."

Still smiling, Tate shook his head at Addie's simple answer. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I need to talk to Violet."

"Really? Is that so?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. "What do you need Violet for?"

"I need her to help me with my Halloween costume."

"And what are you going to be this year? Mom isn't going to make you be Snoopy again?"

"I don't wanna be Snoopy again. I'm Snoopy every year."

"Then what are you going to be?"

"I'm gonna be a pretty girl, like Violet," stated Addie as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Tate's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he grinned at his sister, "That sounds like a good idea."

"You think she's pretty too, don't you?"

"What?" said Tate in surprise.

"Violet; you think she's pretty."

Tate could only stare, speechless, at Addie.

"You don't have to say anything. You do; I can tell."

The stunned silence lasted a second more before Tate burst into joyous laughter. He reached out to give Addie a very brief hug. "You always were my favorite sibling."

"Of course I am, but that doesn't mean that you can get all mushy on me."

"Of course not." He backed away a step. "Let me know if you find anything that scares her. I've been trying but nothing seems to work." As he spoke, Tate began walking slowly back into the shadows.

Addie laughed. "Like I would tell you."

Again, Tate found himself laughing happily, something that he seemed to be doing more of since the Harmons, or at least Violet, moved in. "Fine, don't tell me, but don't let yourself get caught either."

***********Tate POV**********

I watched quietly from the corner of the room as Violet helped Addie do her hair and makeup for her Halloween costume. I'm not particularly worried about being seen. No one ever sees me when I don't want them to; it's a trick that I mastered a long time ago. _ I can't believe that some of the people here think that making yourself invisible is so fucking amazing…_I leaned casually against the dresser, careful not to move anything or make noise. _She's good with her….most people just write Addie off or get mad at her…_

Curiously, I watched for several more minutes while violet and Addie had their "girl time." It made me smile when Violet told Addie that she was a virgin without batting an eye, but I frowned a moment later when Addie proudly claimed that she wasn't. _When the hell did that happen?_ What can I say? She may not be a kid anymore, but she is still my sister, and I do have a bit of a protective streak (excluding my mother, of course).

After several more minutes of idle chit-chat Addie declared that it was time to go home and show mom, and her newest boy toy her new look. Violet just smiled and followed her out the door. Just to be safe, I remained motionless next to the dresser for another minute or so after they left. Violet didn't need to know I was here just yet. When she didn't return I allowed myself to slide back into the visible spectrum, and sit down on her bed. _I should tell her…She's so much different then everyone else. _I flopped backwards onto the bed. _It's just three words. It can't possibly be that hard to tell her that I love her…Fuck, who am I kidding? Of course it's going to be hard. It's not like I've ever had a reason to, or even wanted to say it to anyone except Addie, or Beau. Then there's the whole being dead thing…Yeah; that would go over well. "Hey Violet. I love you. Oh and guess what; I'm dead. I hope that doesn't freak you out too much."_

I leaned up to look around the room in hopes of finding something that would spark some kind of epiphany. My eyes landed on the chalk board that dominated a large portion of the wall across from her bed. _I could write it there….. _I stood up and walked over to stand in front of the blank chalkboard. For several long moments I glared at the chalk, willing it to write the words without my assistance. However, the chalk remained stubbornly motionless.

Slowly, I reached for the chalk, but my hand hesitated above the small white stick. _No. _I withdrew my hand. _Not tonight. There are some things that she should know first, and if I tell her now then she might leave. I have to be sure that she won't leave me._

A small part of me knew that there was one way to make sure that she never could leave me. I shook my head violently to rid myself of that thought. _No. I love her. I WON'T do that to her. I wouldn't wish this fate on anyone, least of all her. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that she isn't stuck here like I am. _

With that final thought I allowed myself to rejoin the shadows that reigned over this corner of hell.

**And there you have it peoplels. Like? Yes? No? If no one hates it then I think that I may have to continue this little experiment with AHS. Sometimes Glee just isn't enough to satisfy the little horror loving demon that sits on my shoulder and stuffs my ears with plot bunnies. Until next time! DLF**


	2. Piggy Piggy

**Ok, so normally I don't continue stories that I have down as finished, but I had waaaay too much fun with this one I decided to make it a series of one-shots. Alright, so these are not going to be in any particular kind of order, and they aren't necessarily related. Each story should stand on its own. I'm just going to write whatever strikes me at the time.**

**Well, now that that's been said ON WITH THE SHOW!**

*****Tate's POV*****

For once I wasn't spending my free time down in the basement. Instead, I was sitting, invisible of course, at the island in the kitchen. I had gone to Violet's room several hours ago when I was sure that she would be at school and written the words "I Love You" on her chalk board, but I left the room soon after so that I couldn't change my mind and erase my confession. Since then I had spent my time wandering the house before finally settling into my current location.

Moira walked into the room, and looked over to where I was sitting. She couldn't actually see me, but I was never able to hide from her anyway. It was pretty fucked up how she seemed to know where everyone was all the time.

"It's rude to sit in someone else's kitchen without announcing yourself."

I rolled my eyes and allowed myself to be seen. "I'm going to assume that since you're calling me out that there's no one home?"

Moira glared at me from the corner of her good eye.

_Bitch never did like me. _I arched an eyebrow at her.

"Miss Violet is in her room upstairs. Dr. and Mrs. Harmon are out."

I nodded. For a moment I didn't say anything. _I should go see Violet, or maybe not. She seems different. I wonder if I did something to make her angry on Halloween. Maybe my message will convince her to tell me what's been bothering her. Then again, it might make things worse._ "Hey Miora," I said hesitantly. _I can't believe that I'm actually going to do this, _"have you noticed anything different about Violet?"

"Not really. She has been spending more time in her room as of late, but I assumed that was more because you were visiting her so often."

"Oh." I was oddly disappointed with her answer. _So much for knowing everything that goes on in this hell hole. _With a sigh I laid my head down on my hands.

"Have you told her?"

I looked at the old maid. "Told her what?"

"Don't pretend to be ignorant; you're not. You're nearly as manipulative as your mother."

Furiously, I lunged across the island to grab the front of Moira's uniform. I dragged her half way across the granite counter so that her feet were dangling off the floor. "Don't you _dare_ say that. I am _nothing_ like that cocksucking bitch."

"So you say, but both of you have a disturbing habit of quickly resorting to violence," she replied calmly.

With an infuriated snarl that was more animal than human, I flung Moira back onto her own feet. "Shut up! Tell me what you're talking about!"

I was somewhat satisfied when Moira stumbled back to hit the opposite counter. She stood dazed for a moment before slowly righting herself. "As I said before, you know precisely what I'm talking about. You need to tell Miss Violet what you did to those students, and in turn what happened to you."

Instead of replying to her I turned on my heal and stalked out of the room. I didn't pause until I was a significant distance from the kitchen. Once I was far enough away I stopped. A split second later I slammed my fist into the wall beside me. _Damn it! Why does she have to be right?_ Slowly, I leaned against the wall and slid down it. _Fuck! Now what? _I griped two fistfuls of my hair hoping that the pain would somehow help me to think more clearly. _I should tell her… but I really don't want to… she's already avoiding me; I don't think I could handle it if she rejected me entirely. _

With a sigh I pushed myself off the floor. _That's it. I have to tell her that I'm dead. Maybe if I can convince her how much I love her she won't leave me. I would definitely have to do better than writing it on a blackboard though… _I nodded determinedly to myself before squaring my shoulders and walking farther down the hall to Violet's room.

Her door was closed, which wasn't unusual, but the silence behind it was. Usually violet would have some kind of music playing, but now her room was completely silent. Hesitantly I knocked on the door. "Violet?... Violet, can I come in?" No answer; I tried again, "Violet?" _Maybe she's asleep… _As quietly as I could, I opened her door just wide enough to put my head and shoulders through. "Vi?"

The first thing I saw was Violet curled up on her bed as though she were sleeping. It was the second thing that I saw that made my body freeze in horror. I haven't been truly scared in a long time, but that little splash of bright orange on Violet's dark bed spread was the single most terrifying thing that I had ever seen.

"VIOLET!" _No. No. No. No. No. NO! _

Immediately I threw the door open and rushed inside. The door opened with such force that the doorknob dented the wall behind it. "Violet! No. No. No!" I tried shaking her and gently slapping the side of her face. "Come on! Please! Wake up!" She didn't respond. Her head rolled lifelessly on her neck.

Without fully thinking about what I was doing, I grasped one of her arms and pulled her out of her curled up position and onto the floor. As quickly as I could without hurting her, I dragged Violet towards the bathroom down the hall.

"Don't you die on me Violet! No. Don't you die!"

I was only vaguely aware that I was sobbing as I pulled her limp body down the hall. Once I had gotten her to the bathroom I kicked the door shut and pulled her into my lap and sat down in the bathtub.

"Don't you die on me!" I turned the shower's cold water on as high as it would go, and tried to angle her body towards the water hoping that the drastic temperature change would shock her back into consciousness.

"VIOLET!" _She's still not moving! _I quickly jammed two of my fingers down her throat. She retched. I held her shoulders steady as she vomited up a mass of partially digested pills. _Thank God. She's not dead. She's not dead! _I pulled her back towards me so that I could see her face. She turned towards me with a shocked and terrified expression. I pushed her wet hair away from her face. _She's alive. _

After a moment she must have realized what had happened because she started crying. I pulled her closer and kissed her hair over and over again. At this point wasn't sure who was crying more, her or me. _You can't have her you damn fucking house. You can't have her! _

I'm not sure how long we sat under the freezing water, or how long I spent rocking her after she stopped crying. Eventually I reached over and turned off the water, but I made no move to get up, or to remove Violet from my lap. After a few minutes I realized that Violet's breathing was dangerously shallow.

"Violet? Violet!" I shook her shoulders violently. "Violet! Violet! Wake up Violet!" Once again I wrenched her mouth open and thrust my fingers down her throat. Only this time, she didn't begin to vomit; she didn't react at all. _No! No! NO! Please! Please wake up!_ I tried again and again to force her to vomit up the remaining pills, but she never responded. As I held her, still rocking back and forth, her shallow breathing slowed, and then stopped. I watched as Violet reappeared curled up on the floor, asleep, leaving me holding a lifeless corpse. "No," I managed to choke out. _This isn't how it's supposed to happen! You weren't supposed to get stuck here too!_

I stood up and carefully laid down Violet's body. It was beginning to stiffen, and remained half curled in on itself. I walked over to where Violet's newly formed ghost lay, and picked her up. She shifted, but remained asleep. Slowly, I carried Violet back to her room.

When I laid her down Violet woke up briefly. "Tate?" Her voice lacked the raw rasp that should have been caused by her vomiting, a testament to her new state of being I suppose. Physical damage and pain was temporary at best for most of the residents in this place.

"Shhh," I whispered as I pushed her hair out of her face, "go back to sleep."

She nodded and drifted off again. _Damn it. _I thought as I choked back a new wave of tears. _Why her? _Unable to look at Violet's sleeping ghost I turned and walked quickly back to the bathroom.

I stood in the doorway of the bathroom looking at the lifeless corpse that Violet had so recently vacated. _Shit. Damn. Fuck. Shit. Fuck! I can't let her see this. Violet's been through enough shit this year without finding out that she's dead on top of everything else._ I closed my eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. When I opened my eyes I was detached, completely apathetic to the world around me. _Now, what to do about the body? Hmmm…I could convince someone to take the body away…No, that wont work. There's too much risk. It's too likely that someone will find it. No, I need to put the body somewhere where I can keep an eye on it. Hmmm… The crawl space. _I nodded my head, satisfied with my decision.

I quickly walked over to where the body sat in the bathtub. Somewhat awkwardly, I picked up the corpse and carried it down to the crawl space, where I could be sure that no one would find it, and I could keep it-and in turn Violet-safe. _I won't let Violet, or anyone else find out what has happened here today, at least not yet. If anyone tries to reveal Violet's death anytime soon then they'll have to do it over my dead fucking body. _I thought darkly to myself as I placed my precious Violet's body on the ground under the living room floor before walking back upstairs.

**And there you have it. Like? Yes? No? Don't care in the first place? (Although if you pick the last one then I ask why you're reading fan fiction in the first place?) Any ideas for another one? I think that I rather enjoy trying to take a peek into Tate's head...**


End file.
